The Sad Truth
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: "Mrs. Ward, Finn suffered a severe brain injury…He's in a coma. He might wake up tomorrow—he might never wake up. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Okay, hey guys. So this is my first time in a while writing for a new fandom. I'm actually really surprised that it's taken me this long to write for Adventure Time, especially considering how obsessed I am with the show (I feel like something Regular Show will be coming soon, I just need inspiration). So this was inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr called **_**The Sad Truth Behind Adventure Time**_**. I suggest that if you haven't seen it, then go find it. So, I pretty much have this whole story written out now, so updates won't be too awful far apart. I'm gonna end this AN now before it gets any longer. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not Pendleton Ward.**

**(Adventure Time, come on and grab your friends, we're going to very distant lands)**

Chapter 1: Adventure Time

Finn laughed as he reached out and grabbed the railing to keep himself from falling down the stairs in his hurry to get to his mom.

"Wooh!" He screamed and jumped down the remaining stairs and ran into the kitchen where his mother sat at the table with a mug of coffee in front of her. She smiled and shook her head, but otherwise didn't comment on his actions.

"Yeah, mom?" He asked and sat in the seat next to her. Jake waddled into the kitchen and sat obediently at his heels.

"That girl _Marceline_," His mom wrinkled her nose. "called. She said she wants you to come over for a 'jam session'."

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be awesome!" Finn jumped, ready to run out the door, but his mom stopped him.

"Finn," She sighed. "I don't see why you can't hang out with people your own age. What about that cute little redhead that lives a couple of streets down? I think she likes you."

He gagged and frowned at Jake, who seemed to look up at him in pity. "She's a _crazy_ lady! C'mon mom, you love Marceline and Bubblegum!"

She wrinkled her nose again.

"I still don't see what kind of a name Bubblegum is."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I already told you, it's a nickname. Can I go? Please, please, _please_?" She said nothing but waved a hand in dismissal.

"Sweet!" He pumped a fist. "C'mon Jake!"

"Be careful!" His mother called after him as he made his way out the door.

"Don't worry, I will." He called back and Jake barked.

…

As Finn and Jake made their way through the neighborhood, his mind started to drift. He always had these daydreams. It was him and Jake in this completely _awesome_ tree house, except Jake could talk, and they could do whatever they wanted There were princes and princesses; Bubblegum was a princess who was made out of gum and Marceline was a vampire queen. Finn loved it, the daydreams, that is. They were just so vivid and colorful, and sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he'd just completely go off into his land. His mother said it wasn't healthy— It wasn't normal. That's what his doctor said, too. So he was forced to take the pills. The pills that made everything dull and grey, not to mention the fact he could barely muster up the energy to even think a sentence, let alone think of full worlds. But he forgot to take them this morning, and he could already feel the difference. He felt happy. The colors were brighter, he was brighter, and he could think. What was the harm in that?

Finn hummed to himself as he strolled down and across the streets. The day dreams were starting again. He was at a wizard battle and he had to stop the Ice King from kissing Princess Bubblegum. Ice King was a complete freak. Just as he was about to go crazy on AbracaDaniel, a loud, urgent bark snapped him out of his reverie, and he looked up into bright headlights and a blaring horn.

…

Everything hurt. It hurt so badly. From his head to his harms to his toes, it all felt like he was on fire. And—wait, was that blood? He didn't know where he was or what had happened, but he vaguely remembered Princess Bubblegum and AbracaDaniel. Anything else was blocked out by the pain. He just wanted it to go away, and then it did and everything was black.

**(Jake the dog and Finn the human, the fun will never end. It's adventure time!)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Well, here's chapter one. Chapter two should be up soon. I apologize for the lack of length and the abundance of dialogue. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you liked it enough to leave me a review telling me what you thought about it. I'm also thinking about changing my username, any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Well here's chapter two. I've been kinda feeling like a tool about not uploading this, so I am going to continue! I apologize for the wait. The next chapter might not be for a while, because if I can't find it, I'm going to have to rewrite everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

**(Adventure time, come on and grab your friends. We're going to very distant lands)**

Chapter 2: Come on and Grab Your Friends

_Finally some peace and quiet_. Finn's mom sighed as she sank onto the love seat. She loved her son, she really did, but sometimes it was just so hard-especially since his dad dies. She sighed again, and then her phone began to ring. Feeling lazy, she let it ring until the voice mail picked up. Then it began to ring again. She scowled and then went into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Finn Ward's mother?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"I'm Nurse Lady at Memorial Hospital. There's been an accident. Your son Finn was struck by a car. It's urgent."

"Okay, O-Okay. I'm on my way." She barely managed to slip her phone into her pocket without sending it crashing to the floor. Then she ran out to her car, grabbing her keys from the bowl next to the door.

…

In her haste to get to the hospital, Finn's mom ran through five red lights, made an illegal U-turn, and almost hit a pedestrian. When she pulled into the visitor's parking lot her hands were still shaking dangerously. She sprinted into the hospital and began to frantically scream at the receptionist until she was redirected to the waiting room. There she saw two familiar heads of pink and black hair.

"Mrs. Ward, I-I," Bubblegum stood shakily and walked towards her.

"Why are you two here?"

"I-I," Bubblegum began, but Marceline got up, grabbed her elbow, and gently led her back to her white plastic seat.

"We ran outside when we heard the ambulance." Marceline said. Bubblegum's head popped up from where it was resting on Marceline's shoulder.

"I rode in the ambulance with him," Bubblegum began shakily. "I told them that we were cousins. We are fairly similar looking with precisely the same shade of blue eyes. As a matter of fact, if my research is correct, then genetically speaking-"

"Stop talking, Princess." Marceline rolled her eyes and Bubblegum glared at her.

Hesitantly, Finn's mom sat in the chair next to Bubblegum. "How did you get here, Marceline?"

"I stole my dad's pick-up truck. What?" She shrugged when the other two looked at her. "It's not like he's actually surprised by anything I do anymore."

"Great." Finn's mom dropped her head into her hands. Soon her shoulders started to shake as she sobbed. Then Bubblegum started to cry as well.

"C'mon guys," Marceline said uncomfortably. "Finn will be fine."

This did little to calm them, and they continued to cry until a man stepped in front of them and cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Ward?" Finn's mom looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Simon Petrikov; I'm on your son's care team." He took his glasses off and wiped them with a cloth he pulled out of his pocket. "You can see him now. Only _you_." He looked pointedly at Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Why can't we see Finn?" Marceline snapped.

"Because unless they're family, we have a strict one visitor at a time policy, and before you lie to me, Miss Beatrice," Bubblegum cringed at the use of her real name. "I _know_ he's not your cousin. Now if you ladies will excuse, I have to escort Mrs. Ward to her son." He began to walk down a hallway, Finn's mom following behind him.

…

Finn's mom almost started crying when she saw her son hooked up to a plethora of tubes and machines. His hair was sticking up wildly; he needed a haircut.

"Dr. Petrikov, w-what happened?" She sat dejectedly at the chair next to her son's bed and grabbed his unusually pale hand. "How did this happen?"

"Well," he sighed and walked to the other side of Finn's bed. "According to the driver that was involved in the accident, your son just ran in front of the car. The driver tried to swerve to avoid him, but it was too late. On impact, Finn's head hit the hood of the car, and when he bounced off, his head also banged against the pavement."

As Finn's mom listened, her whole body began to go numb. "So what happened to the other guy?"

"The driver sustained cervical and thoracic spinal injury when he swerved. After fin bounced off the car, the driver ran into a tree in a neighbor's yard."

Finn's mom nodded and blinked away tears. "So, um, so when's Finn gonna wake up?"

"Mrs. Ward, Finn suffered a severe brain injury…He's in a coma. He might wake up tomorrow—he might never wake up. Only time will tell."

…

Bubblegum sniffed as she looked over at Marceline. "This is our fault. If we hadn't of called Finn over, this would not have happened."

Marceline snorted. "Oh don't give me that, Princess. I _know_ what you mean.

Bubblegum's eyes widened. "Marcy, I don't know what you're talking ab—"

"You do know what I'm talking about. 'It's all my fault because I just _had_ to have practice'. Well don't you think I know that? I don't need your freaking 'better than you face' rubbing it in mine."

Bubblegum was silent for a few moment/ Then she placed on of her hands on Marceline's, which were curled into tight fists.

"No one is blaming you for this, Marceline, and I don't think I'm better than you. Besides Finn," she wavered on his name. "You're my only friend. Can we please not fight anymore today? Finn's hurt and I do not want to lose you as well."

…

Finn's mom finally allowed the tears to fall that she had been letting collect in her eyes as soon as she had entered Finn's room. _He might not ever wake up_. _He might not ever wake up_.

"Please," She whispered. "Please wake up."

**(Jake the dog and Finn the human, the fun will never end. It's adventure time!)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Well, that's it. The next chapter is where we actually get into the Adventure Time world. I'm still considering changing my name. Any suggestions. Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Well, here's the next chapter. I feel bad about my updates being so sporadic, but I just don't have the time to update on a regular basis, but I'm sure you guys understand. To the anonymous reviewer who asked if Flame Princess could be in this chapter, I'm sorry, I couldn't figure out a way to work her in here, but I mentioned her, and I'll find a way to get her in one of the upcoming chapters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

**(Adventure Time, come on and grab your friends. We're going to very distant lands)**

Chapter 3: We're Going to Very Distant Lands

"Yo, hurry up, Jake!" Finn yelled as he played with his sword outside their tree house. He was waiting for Jake to find his viola so they could leave already. Finn had found this wicked awesome cave in the Candy Cane Forest that he just had to show Jake, but he was taking for lumping _ever_!

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Jake yelled and stretched himself down from the window.

"Woo! Finally!" Finn jumped up and leaped onto Jake just as he stretched past him. "To the Candy Cane Forest!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man, the Candy Cane forest?" Jake paused in his stretching. They were standing over some Grass Baby's hut, blocking them from getting into their house.

"Yeah, man, Candy Cane Forest. Let's go!" Finn thrusted his sword into the air, excited for an adventure. Ever since Finn had met Flame Princess and Jake had found out Lady Rainicorn was having puppies, they hadn't had much bro time, so ke knew that this was going to be awesome.

"We can't, there's this crazy witch lady who lives there." Jake took his paw and knocked aside the Grass Baby who was poking at his leg to get to his hut.

Finn groaned and kicked his legs. "So what? It's just one chick"

"But she's crazy! She eats flesh and then boils the bones to bathe in!"

"**WHAT**!" Finn screamed in horror as he wiggled his arms.

"Naw, I'm just messing with you man, but she _is _crazy ugly."

"Not funny, dude!" But Finn laughed and punched Jake's shoulder anyway. "Let's go! I ain't afraid of no ugly witch."

'If you say so." Jake started stretching again and turned around mid stretch towards the direction of the Candy Cane Forest.

"Algebraic!" Finn laughed. He was really going to miss bro time with Jake when he had to got back. Marceline and Princess were awesome but he needed to see his mom. Finn was sure she was worried about him and-whoa! What was he even thinking about? Sometimes he just zoned out and started thinking about the weirdest things lately.

"You okay, man?" Jake asked, feeling Finn jerk suddenly.

"Yeah Jake, I was just thinking."

"About FP?" Jake wiggled his jowls (which was kinda creepy) suggestively at Finn.

"Ha ha, yeah dude." Finn lied, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach, like he needed to barf out his heart or something.

"Well, you'll have to daydream about your girl later, because we're here." They were standing over thousands of red and white striped candy canes rising out of a pink mist.

"It's over there." Finn pointed to a circular area where there were no candy canes. As Jake stretched him over there, the bad feeling in his stomach went away as excitement filled him. They were gonna go on an adventure, he could feel it, and it was gonna be awesome! He jumped off Jake once they were in front of the cave, and Jake quickly shrank back to his original size.

"Let's go!" Finn screamed and charged into the cave.

"Whoa!" Jake said in awe as he looked around the cave. It was filled with broken furniture, but the walls of the cave were filled with pink gems that made the room glow a bright pink.

"Geometric! Right?" Finn said and crossed his arms with a smug smile on his face. He knew Jake would think it was awesome. Finn always found the best places.

"You know dude, I bet FP and Lady would love one of these." As Jake stretched his arms up to grab two of the shiniest ones, a voice called out.

"I see you've returned, Finn the Human." When she stepped out of the shadows, Finn could see her clearly. Her red and white striped dress hung off her shoulder like it had once fit a long time ago, and the apron she had tied around her waist had yellowed and crinkled. Her arms and legs were skeletal, but what scared Finn the most was her face. Her skin was a really nasty shade of pink, not like Bubblegum's, because that was kind of pretty, but just really ugly. Her nose was really long, which wasn't _that_ bad, but her eyes glowed a very creepy red. Jake was right.

"Lady," Finn started, and took a couple of steps back. "You are _crazy_ ugly!"

Then she hissed at Finn and her eyes glowed brighter than before. Then she started cackling wildly.

"Man!" Jake said, eyeing the witch worriedly. "Now she's gonna eat us and take a bath with our bones!" The laughing stopped abruptly.

"I heard that!" She hissed and then threw her hand in Jake's direction. When she did this, the necklace she wore and the pink jewels in the necklace and on the walls of the cave glowed. Then a pink light flew from her hand and hit Jake. A cage made out of what looked like peppermint appeared around Jake.

"You're a crazy lady! Let Jake go **NOW**!" Finn drew the sword from his back and was about to charge her when-

"Finn, man, it's cool. I'll just stretch out and break the cage." Jake did so and the cage didn't budge, so he shrank smaller, but the cage then shrank with him. He tried to stretch bigger one more time, but the cage wouldn't budge again. Jake shrank himself back down to a size that would fit the cage. "Bad idea."

"What is **WRONG** with you?" Finn screamed, waving his sword at the lady. He was starting to get really lumping angry.

"You are not who you think you are, Finn the human."

The arm that was pointing his sword faltered a little. "What are you talking about?"

"Step forward and you shall see." She led him to a round table where one of the legs was broken, so it leaned at the ground at a weird angle. She waved her arm over the table and the jewels started to glow again, and soon a shimmering portal appeared on the table.

"This is who you really are." The image appeared of a blond woman crying on the bed of a boy that looked sort of like him.

"Please, Finn," The lady whispered. A jolt of pain started at the base of his head as he looked on. "Please wake up."

"No!" Finn backed away from the table. "You're lying!"

"Fine." the witched waved her hand and the portal went away. "Believe what you want, but if you want to rescue your dog, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" He asked uneasily, the image from the portal still replaying in his mind.

"The Ice King! He stole my vase. I need you to go get it and then kill him!"

"Whoa! I'm not killing him over a vase! You're crazy!"

"Fine then! Can you at least punch him?"

"Maybe." Finn then ran over to where Jake was in his cage and knelt in front of him. "Don't worry, Jake. I'ma get you outta here."

"Take your time, this candy cane tastes kinda good." Jake started to lick the bars of the cage.

"I'll be back soon!" Finn said confidently and stood up.

" Do not fail me, Finn Ward." Finn nodded and left, the uneasy feeling in his stomach returning as he wondered why 'Finn Ward' sounded so right.

**(Jake the dog and Finn the human. The fun will never end. It's Adventure Time)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: I can't say I'm 100% pleased with this chapter, but at least it's something. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Well, here's the next chapter. Before we start I have a couple of quick announcements to make. First, I have a challenge for you guys! There's actually two parts for this (both involving fan art). One: Draw the Candy Cane Witch. The one that I like best can tell me EXACTLY what they want in one of the chapters. Two: I would love it if someone could draw some fan art in this universe. It can be any character, mentioned in this story or not. Then I'll make one of them the cover for this story. Now for my second announcement, I'm changing the rating to T because of some brief cursing in the next chapter. On with the story!**

**(Adventure time, come on and grab your friends. We're going to very distant lands)**

Chapter 3: Jake the Dog

The entire way to the Ice King's castle Finn tried to keep himself from thinking about what the Candy Cane Witch had shown him. She was tops crazy! She was only lying because she was a crazy ugly jerk who lived alone with broken furniture, right? He had to be right. As soon as he reached the Ice Kingdom he pulled on his sweater and pulled his sword out of its sheath. Then he charged.

"YO, ICE KING!" Finn kicked in the door to see the Ice King lying on the floor with the Gunters bouncing on his stomach. One of the Gunters waddled over to him.

"Hey little dude." Finn kneeled down to rub his head. Gunter quacked and then jumped up and slapped him.

"GUNTER!" The Ice king yelled and shooed the other Gunters off him. He flew over to them and picked up Gunter. "Bad Gunter! What have I said about hitting? Gunter quit, Daddy's talking." He pushed away the Gunter that was tugging on his cloak. Finn was beginning to think maybe Jake would be fine living in the cage (dealing with this almost wasn't worth it), when he had an idea. A wicked sick idea! He'd just sneak the chair out while the Ice king was preoccupied with Gunter.

When Gunter slapped the Ice King, Finn put his sword back in his sheath and slowly inched around them and into the hallway that had what seemed like endless doors on each side. But Finn wasn't going to give up until he had looked behind each and every door because heroes don't give up when they have to save their best friend.

It seemed like the more doors he opened, the weirder the things became that were behind it. First, it was a whole bunch of papers taped to the wall with a picture of a little girl with black hair in the center that kind of looked like Marceline, except it couldn't have been her because Marceline's been alive for thousands of years. Then there was a giant, headless teddy bear. But what freaked him out the most was the life-sized ice sculpture of Princess Bubblegum. That was crazy messed up. As he was about to open yet another door, he saw a pink light coming from further down the hallway. He ran after it and drew his sword just in case.

The light was coming from under a door at the very end of the hallway. The light got brighter as he got closer and as his hand hit the door knob it died down.

"Whoa."

Finn opened the door slowly and saw a chair in the center of the room. The seat was made from peppermint and the back and legs from candy cane sticks. But what shocked Finn was the girl sitting on the chair, crying.

"Hey, lady. Are you alright?"

She sniffed. "No."

Finn put his sword back in its sheath. "Did the Ice King kidnap you? How long have you been here?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. Finn hated seeing pretty ladies cry. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Finn was about to say he'd never seen her before in his life, but then she looked up at him. She had bright red hair and green eyes.

"Fr-Francine?" His finger started to twitch.

"Finn, you have to wake up!" She begged and grabbed his arm, but he snatched away.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you say it! You said 'Francine'. Please Finn, just wake up. PLEASE!

"Finn! Please!" She stood up and ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You HAVE to wake up."

"Let go of me!" He started struggling against her, but she still kept her arms tightly around him. He was starting to freak out. "I said LET GO!" He pushed her and she went tumbling to the ground.

"I-I didn't mean…you…I-", then he ran. He ran past the Ice King, out of the Ice Kingdom until he couldn't run anymore. He collapsed against a tree and buried his face in his hands. Finn hadn't even realized he was crying.

He felt like everything was falling apart around him. All these crazy people keep following him around, telling him he's not who he's been his entire life. The frustrating part was that he was starting to believe them. That girl Francine looked so familiar, and it wasn't just because she looked a little like FP. He _knew_ her. He could feel it. Maybe it wasn't them- maybe he was the one that was crazy.

Finn sighed and rested his head back against the tree. He didn't have the energy to deal with this anymore. He was just going to take a quick nap, then he'd go rescue Jake. He just…couldn't deal with this right now.

His finger didn't stop twitching.

**(Jake the dog and Finn the human, the fun will never end. It's Adventure Time!)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: I'm not a fan of how short this one is, but whatever. I'll just make the next one longer or something.**


End file.
